Kyra Wray
Diary Information Type: Overseer's Directory Device: Cellphone Power: The Overseer's Directory holds the ability to create miniature diaries, known as Apprentice Diaries, to hand off to non-participants of the game. It also has the ability to view the entries of other future diaries; however, no direct predictions are given from this version of the diary. Alternatively, the user may have their diary give the details of anyone considered lesser than her in financial value. This will also grant predictions of herself if she is in a base of operations associated with her. The diary version is swapped once a week. Apprentice Diary: * The Apprentice Diaries have their abilities created by the main base, defaulting to a Random Diary if no trait is added. * If the Apprentice Diaries are broken, the Holders do not die. * The Apprentice Diaries are limitless in terms of amount, but only last until the game ends. * The Apprentice Diary user cannot become the winner. * A regular participant can also use an Apprentice Diary. * Apprentice Diary users can join with whatever party they see fit. * Once given, they cannot be taken back. Appearance Standing at 5’6”, Kyra is a twenty four year old with two fuchsia eyes. Her hair is a light magenta, only reaching to the back of her neck in a curl; the bangs are brushed off to each side, the left held up by a star pin. A single band lines the front of her head, particularly adding a small tail to her left side. Often enough, she's found with her white and fuschia headphones around her neck and a white jacket and skirt on, each lined with green edges. A black vest and blue tie are present as well, and a second lining black skirt beneath the first. To conclude her styling, she sports black stockings and brown, knee-high boots. Background Even since her childhood, Kyra was always a mathematically gifted child. Particularly, her true potential sparked in the tenth grade where she revealed as a prodigal student in probability, statistics, accounting, and calculus. From here, the next step was only college; graduating at a GPA of 3.9, her nearly perfect streak in school lined her for a full two year scholarship at Massachusetts Institute of Technology in a major of quantitative analysis. Kyra persisted with a focused mind and attitude towards her studies, and in the end of it all, the effort came as an easy pass. Five years of college and a master's degree, she sent out several applications nationally towards some of the largest marketing companies out there: Sears, Dell, AT&T, Verizon, BlueKai, TUNE, and Amazon. Fortunately, her best choice came as Amazon, and she was dispatched to the state of Washington to join the team in the Amazon Headquarters as a General Manager of Marketing. '' ''It was only a half a year until she found her first promotion: secretary of the board. It was a suitable job for the now twenty four year old; paperwork organization was a breeze and the statistical side was merely a joke in the end. Propositions at council meetings were a common sight for her, fresh ideas expanding each moment. There's a few things along her path she'd rather not discuss, though... We can all assume her full duties. Is that all you have to say? That's it. You'll be seen again, Fox. In due time. Personality Kyra is a social butterfly as some may call it; she's one to go out of her way to make acquaintance to others without an issue and is often referred to as a natural speaker. Calm and collected, her mind is always occupied, whether it be her business plans or just contemplation for the day. For an executive, she's pretty relaxed. She's a distant person to the heart, considering herself over others with her own advancements in mind. How else would she survive so long in the corporation? Kyra would do whatever it takes to get what, where, or anything else she wants, the stakes being herself or those she considered 'friends'. Kyra2.gif|Her business is strict. KyraGif1.gif|Yet she has her moments. KyraPhone.gif|Kyra's Business Line Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Future Diary Holders